Kenapa Kulit Telapak Tangan Lebih Tebal?
by mimimiu
Summary: Awalnya ia optimis siswa barunya, Luhan, akan menjadi anak baik tidak seperti siswanya yang bandel.Tapi lingkungan memang berpengaruh. Luhan lama-lama jadi ikutan tidak waras. Minseok harus lebih sabar mulai sekarang. LuhanxMinseok drabble. LuMin. Mengucapkan Selamat Membaca


Kenapa Kulit Telapak Tangan Lebih Tebal?

* * *

a Luhan x Minseok drabble

Romance, Comedy

Mengucapkan selamat membaca~

* * *

Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!

Dosa apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini. Atau ayah-ibunya lakukan, atau adik-adiknya lakukan, atau leluhurnya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus dia yang menderita.

Menarik nafasnya dalam. Sekali-lagi. Hari ini akan berlalu, Minseok. _Iya, dan besok dia masih harus menghadapi anak-anak nakal itu._

Mimpi apa dia sampai-sampai harus dengan suka rela menjadi wali kelas untuk kelas penuh anak-anak bandel itu. Tidak dipungkiri saat sekolah dulu Minseok juga bandel, tapi ini sedikit tidak adil kalau balasan karmanya ia harus mengurusi anak-anak bandel sebanyak ini.

Ia mengurut pelipisnya sambil berjalan cepat ke ruang guru. Guru Park baru saja menghubunginya. Ada anak baru pindahan dari China, dan masuk ke kelasnya. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, bocah itu sama nakalnya dengan anak-anak lain di kelasnya, atau bocah itu akhirnya akan tidak betah dan mengundurkan diri.

Yang manapun, Minseok sudah sangat malas untuk mengurusinya.

Begitu membuka pintu, mata guru muda itu sudah luluh sepenuhnya. Ini dia Luhan. Dia manis, tinggi, terlihat pendiam—

"Guru Kim!"

"Ah ya," berbalik untuk menatap wakil kepala sekolahnya itu dengan sedikit takut karena ketahuan melamun, toh ekor matanya masih menatap si Luhan itu.

"Dia siswamu. Berkasnya ada di mejamu. Sisanya urus saja sendiri."

Minseok memutar bola mata. Kenapa pula ia punya atasan macam pria di hadapannya ini.

* * *

Minseok berjalan menuju kelas dengan anak baru itu mengekor di belakangnya. Menyisir rambut sebahunya dengan jari, Minseok berdehem lalu menengok ke belakang.

"Jadi Luhan, apa hobimu?"

"Maaf?"

Minseok kelimpungan. Otaknya cepat-cepat mencari jawaban. "Mungkin kau bisa mendaftar ekstra kulikuler yang sesuai dengan hobimu. Aku bisa menyarankan."

Tapi tiba-tiba anak baru itu berhenti, membuat Minseok membatin apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. "Ini kelasku, kan, Guru?" Tangannya menunjuk pintu kelas yang beberapa langkah sudah dilewatinya.

Wanita itu mendongak, melongo dengan bodohnya. Lalu beberapa detik setelahnya kembali bersikap anggun. "Oh, ya, benar." Untung saja Minseok sudah kehilangan urat malunya.

Langkah pertama masih terasa normal. Kelasnya selalu ribut seperti biasanya. Tapi begitu ia melangkahkan kaki lagi, mendadak sunyi senyap. Apa ini? Bahkan ia tidak harus memukul podium untuk mendapatkan perhatian siswa?

Lalu Minseok sadar. Mereka memperhatikan siswa baru di belakangnya, bukan memperhatikannya.

"Ehem." Semuanya masih memandang Luhan, apalagi gadis-gadis. Entah kenapa membuat wajahnya mengganas seketika. "Ini siswa baru. Namanya Luhan. Dari Beijing." Si anak baru membungkuk, lalu membuka mulut berniat memperkenalkan diri ketika gurunya menyela. "Sana duduk di bangku pojok. Sendirian saja."

Luhan menatap gurunya aneh, tapi tetap menurut.

* * *

Luhan tidak terlalu sulit bergaul dengan lingkungan barunya. Terlebih bocah itu sudah fasih berbahasa Korea.

Tapi toh, kata Kyungsoo, guru bahasa di sekolah itu benar. Kalau kau bergaul dengan penjual minyak wangi badanmu akan ikut wangi, tapi kalau bergaul dengan tukang pandai besi badanmu akan ikut berbau tak sedap juga.

Luhan, entah kenapa anak itu jadi sering melamun di kelas. Bukan seperti anak nakal lainnya, kelakuannya belum seberapa kalau dibanding pentolan _gangster_ sekolah di kelasnya. Tapi sama saja tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

 _Please_ , ya, Minseok kuliah menjadi guru empat tahun lamanya dengan segala usaha dan kerja keras bukan untuk diabaikan di kelas. Ditambah lagi dosen killer, yang, uhh!

* * *

Luhan tersentak. Sebuah potongan kapur baru saja melayang dengan penuh tenaga tepat mendarat di kepalanya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Kenapa yang di lempari kapur hanya Luhan? Sedangkan teman-temannya juga asik tidur?

Minseok akan dengan senang hati menjawab : karena melempar kapur pada orang yang masih waras akan lebih berguna. Setidaknya bau asam Luhan belum teralu menyengat. Diguyur air dan sabun masih bisa hilang.

"Kau melamun?"

Luhan menegakkan duduknya. "Tidak, Guru."

"Kalau begitu coba jawab. Kenapa kulit telapak tangan lebih tebal daripada bagian tubuh yang lain?"

Mata lelaki itu melirik teman-teman sekelasnya. Hanya ada dua orang yang benar-benar terjaga di bangku depan. Menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. Ia menjawab dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri. "Fungsinya adalah supaya telapak tanganku bisa menghangatkan ketika aku menggenggam telapak tangan guru Kim."

Untung saja seluruh siswanya sedang tidur, kecuali Luhan dan dua siswa yang saling memandang membelalakkan mata di barisan depan.

"Bodoh." Guru biologi itu melipat bibirnya, berusaha menahan senyum. Juga, lihatlah semburat merah yang merambat menghiasi pipi gembulnya. Dengan cepat ia memberesi buku dan peralatannya. "Kelas selesai. Ketua, bangunkan teman-temanmu."

Kim Joonmyeon berdiri. Memimpin temannya yang hanya dua orang itu untuk menghormat sebelum guru keluar kelas. Kepalanya berputar ke belakang, menatap tak percaya pada si anak baru.

"Apa?"

Si Joonmyeon hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu berlalu pergi.

* * *

Sepatu hak tingginya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai keras. Minseok masih terus menormalkan jantung dan nafasnya.

 _Stop,_ deh, ia sudah cukup pusing dengan kelakuan siswa di kelasnya, dan sekarang tambah satu anak lagi yang tidak normal.

Masalahnya sudah cukup banyak kalau harus ditambah dengan _complain_ wali murid karena ia ketahuan berkencan dengan siswa. Apalagi harus terpaksa mendengar ocehan wakil kepala sekolah. Minseok masih cukup waras untuk mengambil langkah aman.

* * *

 _Hai. Another drabble with new couple yeay!_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview._


End file.
